


Coming Home

by holdinglines



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Letters, Self-Discovery, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator, letter format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/pseuds/holdinglines
Summary: Fuka wants to know more about herself, and makes it her mission to not only unravel the mystery of her lost memories, but also about the world she lives in.  Takes place after a particular point in Soh's route, but not necessarily ABOUT Soh.These are the collected letters Fuka sent to her friends back in the town she left





	1. preparation

**Author's Note:**

> please note an excerpt from Oscar Wilde's "The Happy Prince" was used briefly. This is both canon compliant with the established timeline and is under Public Domain, so it can be used.

_Ms. Fuka,_

_It is my greatest pleasure that you have gained an interest in my book collection, and would be happy to help expand your horizons.  My personal collection is always open to you, merely go past the foyer and the farthest door to the left.  It also has a great view of the garden that you might enjoy.  Whatever strikes your fancy, I hope I can provide.  And if not, merely tell me and I will be happy to supply you with more books.  (So long as you don’t mind me reading them as well!)_

_Warm Regards,_

_Caramia_

 

_Caramia,_

_It has come to my attention that you are seemingly trying to_ make _more work for me and your poor staff.  Have you no shame?  Did you think it was great fun to litter areas with your dribble?  That making your own personal confetti or writing silly love letters to our sweet and naive guest should be on public display?  It is shameless, it is perverted, it is a disgusting display and it sickens me to have guests and business associates over because of your behavior._

_And if you absolutely, positively find that you MUST continue this parade of perversion, could you have some decency and take it to bed?  The good doctor has been hovering over me like a vulture over proper neck support.  Please inform Ms. Fuka to take her books to bed or read them in a chair or on a table like a civilized person instead in a “book fort” and using them for pillows like a savage._

_And DO NOT think that you're off the hook.  As you can see I have painstakingly cleaned up your mess (as usual) and collected your mess.  Both of you may spend some quality time putting the books to their proper place.  If you're not finished by sunset, I will burn that accursed library of yours down myself._

_Also I will hold onto your reading glasses until you can use them for proper reading, like work._

 

_Ms. Fuka,_

_While your desire to learn is admirable, and you have been very careful to tear up books I don't have any particular fondness of, please don't write on them and leave them about anymore.  Here are the loose pages you've been looking for and, if you'll permit me, I've added my own notes on top of yours.  What about these have interested you so much?  Are you trying to improve your grammar?_

_Please chat with me over breakfast (or any meal time really) about your needs!_

_Warm Regards,_

_Caramia_

 

> _“Swallow, Swallow, little Swallow," said the Prince, "will you not stay with me one night longer?"_   
>  _  
>  _ _"I am waited for in_ _Egypt_ _," answered the Swallow. "To-morrow my friends will fly up to the Second Cataract. The_ _river-horse couches _ there among the bulrushes…”
> 
> _(What is Egypt?  Where is it?)_ **It is a far-off place.  There are no trees and sand as far as you can see and houses made of cloth instead of stone. It's very hot, but the books make it sound very beautiful**
> 
> _(Fish horses need chairs?)_ **Signoria, they are boats.  Boats meant for deep rivers as wide as the streets**

 

_Axel,_

_Below is a list of books that have been recommended by a very reliable teacher.  Please buy them and deliver them to Ms. Fuka’s cottage.  It seems our guest forgot more than her name and home when we found her._

_Your friend,_

_Caramia_

 

_fuka these are the journals I can in good conscience lend out to you._

_you won't explain why the sudden interest in the forest and outlying area but I trust you and know you well enough to know it’s not malicious._

_please be safe fuka. I know you are close with Soh and I cannot find it in me to like him._

_he's a wolf member and an anarchist by association._

_and his leader wants you dead._

_please let whatever you are doing or looking for keep you away from that boy._

_pashet_

 

_Fuka, are you sure? Please meet me by the tower on Thursday.  Bring the book.-S_

 

_Axel,_

_you wons told me not to cawl you Misstr Axel and to talk_ _einfer enformaly enformally_ _informally and i’m not sure if that_ _enkloods_ _includes letters?  i hope u don’t mind this is the first i’ve ever reelee wrote.  By 2marro Soh and i ar going.  if you can can you help me? We need_ _saplis_ _supplies, and i want to tell misstr Kyrie and misstr Caramia.  please help?_

 

_Axel,_

_thank you for talking with me a few weeks ago and for the dictionary.  i’m still a bit upset you didn’t keep my last letter a secret, it was a very important thing!  but the important thing i guess is that the 4 of us talked about it. thank you for supporting me._

_but this letter isn’t about the past but the future. i already miss you and i haven’t even left yet. i want to send you all letters if i kan.  i promise to work on my writing! i don’t want you or anyone to get hurt because of me or because of what i don’t know. i hope to come back with answers. i hope you’re still the same sweet man. and i hope we’re still friends._

 

_Axel what are commas what are capital letters Axel HOW MANY LETTERS ARE THERE REALLY MR. KYRIE SAYS THERES 52_

 

_(I’m sorry for entering your room without permission and leaving this here I promise I didn’t touch anything and don’t listen to Mr. Kyrie!)_

_dear, Mr. Caramia,_

_do you remember the notebook you gave me?  i’ve kept it this whole time but I had a hard time writing in it for the longest time.  all those blank pages!  Plus, as you remember, my handwriting, is not so good.  (i hope you can read this!)_

_Am i using commas right?  I know you explained, but,,.  It's a little hard to figure out._

_i know you weren't thrilled with my decision, but i think mr. Kyrie was right.  you can't waste anymore resources on me.  you've given me so much and i hope i can repay you all.  i hope to come back with answers, or stories, about me in the past, or maybe about our journey!  i, iwish we could make the journey together though._

_i’m, going to miss you.  i’m going to miss you all, and i’ve decided!  i want to send you letters!  i don’t want you or Mr. Kyrie or Axel or anyone to feel lonely!  and, if i’m honest,_ _i’ll_ _be lonely.  i’ve seen you, and everyone every day.  All of my memories, are of your kindness and warmth.  you all, you all make me happy, and i think...i think this is the first time i’ve been truly sad._

 

_Scarlet,_

_I’m leaving this to you because Gretel would rip it and Hansel would tease me but it’s for all of you.  Thank you for being my friend!  Thank you for avoiding violence and being so nice and helpful.  I remember talking about stars with you and eating bread and you telling me about baking bread and about math. I didn’t understand any of it but you had a really nice smile and looked happy whenever you talked about it._ _promise_ _Promise me you’ll talk with Pashet more ok? she likes food too and i know i like it when you both smile._

 _i will be leaving soon and i don’t know when i’ll be back.  i want to know where i came from and where my memories are._ _i wish you could come  but i know you’d say no until your don comes ba_

_thank you also for taking me out into the woods and telling me about fishing and eating animals and flowers and birds! i hope i see a lot of birds because they’ll all remind me of Gretel!  i really like her and i hope she’s happy. does she like flowers? maybe i’ll leave flowers but i don’t want her to think they’re poison or hiding a bomb. i’m learning.  also tell Hansel to keep smiling!_

_I promise to make you proud of me Scarlet.  I hope when we meet again things are more peaceful.  i’ll be keeping track of the days so i come back on a Sunday if not though_

_(though is such a silly word i had Mr. Caramia look at it and he said it’s spelled correctly?  look at it it’s the sillyest thing i’ve ever seen)_

 

_Pashet keep smiling!  I love you!_

 

_Mr. Kyrie,_

_You’ve told me a great deal about a lot of things and i promise not to litter anymore.  i’m sorry and i didn’t know i was doing it i thought i was writing letters not making trash.  I’m sorry.  i promise not to send you any when i leave!  Can i please have my practice sheets back now?_

 


	2. Pashet Letters and Report

_To: Scarlet of Grimm Famiglia, Leckermaul Bakery off the blue road_

_From: Fuka_

_(traders plees tak this leter heer or giv it to Mr. Caramia!)_

_Scarlet,_

_i no you won't get this until later but i was so surprised to see you at the gate!  i didn't expect to see you but i was still very happy!  i felt very loved! thank you also for the ekstra clok i remember when you and i went camping and how cold it was.  we onlee just left and there feels lik theres a lot to talk about!  Soh and me have 10 of 100s of things to talk about so we have ben busy doing that.  it is nite rite now and i am waring your clok wil i write this. it gets cold at nite wen your not moving or go ento buildings ware its warm_ _~~(i need to us the dictionary Mr. Caramia gav me to write this letter but i do not no how wel my speling is with out it)~~. _ _i think you woree too much Scarlet.  Pashet sent 3 gards with us. wee will bee saf!_

_the traders r niis but they do not tawk much. they r poliit but i do not know. they r frends of Mr. Caramia. they r rug traders and r leting us sleep en side there caruhvan. it is veree soft!_

_we hop too travel with the traders until they reech there town. i hop wee lern a lot!_

 

 _To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Caramia, biggest house off of Red Road_  

_From: Fuka_

 

 _ ~~Mr. Caramia~~ , _ _Axel,_

 _as promised, i will send you letters, as often as i can!  this, letter, is being written on our 2 day! i wonder how long it will be until we see each other again. i no this was my decision? ~~i~~_ _~~told Soh about made~~ _ _convinced Soh to do this but i all ready (why is it spelled with a y??) miss everyone. theres an ache. i miss you all and i want to come home but? i feel that feeling proves i’m doing the right thing. if this feeling, this loneliness, is what people feel when they leave home, i’m sure i would have felt it earlier._

 _i have no memories before i met you and Mr. Kyrie, and you gave me my name. who i was might as well not exist. and, that does not feel right. there might be others out there, another Mr. Caramia (dad?) or ~~an~~_ ~~ _other_~~ _Axel_ _or friends that feel that same ache right now. they deserve to know i am ok?_

_i am lonely, i wonder if anyone in town is lonely to (two? too? how many kinds of 2 are there?!). i wonder if i left someone behind and made them feel this ache. how sad._

_(Axel i’m so sorry this was meant to be a report to Mr. Caramia but it got sad and i do not want him to think i regret doing this. please let him no i am doing well! (but please do not tell him the other bits!)_

 

_To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Caramia, biggest house off of Red Road_

_From: Fuka_

 

_Mr. Caramia,_

_i am still so surprised, by how many people you know! ever since we left yesterday, i have been trying to talk, with the traders, but they do not seem interested in talking. unless it is about you! or any of the dons. its nothing, i do not already no but there very tight lippd people.  the dons must be loved a lot._

_i tried to ask them, if they new me but they onlee new me from town. your town, not theres. i think?_

_they r_ ~~_veree_~~ _very good drivers! the road_ _~~left~~ _ _vanished (thanks Soh!) when we turned a corner and the gates to town were gone._ ~~_Markee_~~ _Marquis is nervous_ _bekaws_ _of that._

 

_To: Pashet_

_From: Fuka_

_i am sorry, i wrote in the cover of the book you lent me before i left, i realize now that might have ben a bad thing to do. i thought i should apologize for that since i will not be apologizing for being friends with Soh._

_i no we left on bad terms, but i hope you do not hate me. your my best friend, Pashet, and i want to be so much like you. your always trying to stay calm and even when you get_ ~~_sca_~~ _flustered you keep your cool. the people in the barracks and the police officers look up to you, i see that in how you listen to them when they talk and how gentle you are when instructing them in spars. you no who you are, and i do not. i want to change that. i want to come back to town and be some one you can rely on!_

 _Pashet, i might not have lived in town for very long but i have been around you to know how you work. you let your actions speak for you a lot. i also remember you complaining that recruitment has not been so good lately. so why send three guards to_ _follow exkor_ _escort us?_

_i am happy there with us tho. the road just kind of vanished soon after we left the gates to town and theres a lot of trees in this forest._

_the traders seemd a bit confused to. Cabaras and Marquis are very strong and have very big swords tho. they cut threw a lot of the grass and Cabaras even carried the donkey on her shoulders! how did she get so strong?!?_

_(Bercy told me it’s foliage not grass, why are there so many words for things that exist, Pashet?)_

 

_To: Pashet_

_From: Fuka_

_i thought Cabaras and Marquis and Bercy would be staying throughout the journey, so i was so surprised when Marquis left yesterday! your nights Pashet are, well, kind of scary if i am honest. Bercy was the only one to really talk to me and Soh when we left 2 days ago, Marquis and Cabaras were like walking statues. so silent…._

_that is not to say i did not enjoy there company tho! Marquis offered to take my letter to you with her, that was nice. i also askd if she might take the others as well, but she said no. i was sad until she explained._

_she said that by the time she returned to town it’d be late Tuesday, and that it would be suicide for her to try to enter another familys territory on any day but Sunday. she also said that even tho i am not_ _~~afileeatd wi~~ _ _affiliated with any of the warring familys, i shouldnt give letters ment for one family and rely on another family to deliver it._

_Pashet, you really are amazing. i would not have thought of that, and Marquis did not HAVE to tell me that, she could have taken all the letters and done whatever she wanted with them, but...i do not no, what she did just reminded me SO MUCH of you. your people must want to be like you if they try to act like you._

_(PS i found this letter addressed to you just after Marquis left. i swear i did not read it, the seal was broken when i found it!!)_

 

_Report #1_

_To: Don of Famiglia Boots, the Lady Pashet_

_My Lady,_

_We have done as you requested and have escorted Ms. Fuka and Mr. Soh on their journey.  However, we could not in good conscience leave them to their own devices after a day of travelling. Cabaras, Bercy, and I have agreed that the best way to adhere to your instructions while prioritizing the safety of our charges was for us to leave one at a time.  Hopefully Cabaras will return the day after I arrive, and Bercy shortly afterward._

_The tradesmen have been uncooperative with any of our or our charges questions.  As you had suspected, the only information is what we tell them whenever they enter the Town.  While it is not my place, I have been a guardswoman of the gates for some time now, and while these traders should know who I am, they continued to act as if I were a stranger, despite them coming to our Town every week._

_While our main mission was to keep an eye on the Wolf Gang supporter, Soh, most of our time and energy has been in keeping the traders safe from the road itself. Due to the Wolf Gang, it’s been impossible to patrol the outer perimeter of the Town, and the road is overgrown. How ANY of the traders that come every week manage to reach us is beyond my paygrade._

_We have seen no ill intent from Mr. Soh, but the tradesmen unnerve me.  I hope my compatriots give better news when they arrive._

_I look forward to being in your service again,_

_Knight Marquis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok be honest with me all: how many of you actually remembered Bercy existed because I sure didn't


	3. Report #2

_To: Don Caramia of the Oz famiglia_

_From: Conseligrie Scarlet of the Grimm famiglia_

 

_Caramia,_

_I have news.  Monday afternoon for reasons I cannot disclose I had been in the woods surrounding the town.  What I wanted to tell you was that while I was out I had happened to see Fuka and Soh, away from their travelling entourage, in the woods, near the Wolf Gang’s territory._

_We in Famiglia Grimm have some debts to pay to Oz.  This may be beneficial to us both._

_Regards,_

_Grimm    Famiglia_

 

_If I were you, Scarlet, I’d spend less time trying to seem mannish and important and oh-so-threatening, and be blunt in my desperation._

_Granted, the mere thought of being in your pitiful situation is absolutely repulsive to me and I’d rather hang myself than live in that rat infested witch’s hut you call a mansion._

_Thank you for your cooperation today :)_

_Consigliere Kyrie_

_(PS buy a damn dictionary you fool)_

_(PPS I attached your first draft, oh if only you were as honest with us in the first place!)_

 

_To: Don Caramia of the Oz famiglia_

_From: Acting Don-Conseligrie Scarlet of the Grimm famiglia_

 

_Caramia,_

_I have disturbing news for you.  Monday afternoon while I was hunting in the w had been in the woods surrounding our town.  While it seemed that the Wolf Gang had no knowledge of their member Soh’s seeming betrayal (I don’t know the details of his and Fuka’s journey or why, but I trust your judgement, and if you think she’s safe in his care then I’ll defer to you)._

_What I wanted to tell you was that while I was out I had happened to see Fuka and Soh, away from their travelling entourage, in the woods, near the Gang’s territory._

_It’s Monday, and we’re enemies.  But Fuka is a civilian and a friend.  If you or Axel happened to be on patrol near the clock tower, I hope to discuss more of what I had learned_

_We in Famiglia Grimm have some debts to pay to Oz.  Perhaps some of those could be...cleansed afterwards_

_We in Famiglia Grimm have some debts to pay to Oz.  (benefits?)_

_I look forward to your reply._

_Best Regards,_

_Scarlet_

 

_To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Caramia, biggest house off of Red Road_

 

_Mr. Caramia,_

_i am sorry, but things did not go as planned. Soh remember’d a very important thing he had to do, so we left the traders earlee.  to be honest, Soh was not happy that i follow’d him, but i did not want him to go alone and do not worry Bercy went wif me._

_Soh and mr. Caesar r good frends. they did not get to say goodbye._

_To be honest it is not hard finding r way back.  The tower in the sentr of town? It is so tall it vanishes entoo the sky and makes long shados.  It actually maks the place colder when the shado fawls on us.  We no where the wolf gang camp is IN RELATION (Bercy tawt me this!) to the tower.  We hop to be back wif the party before every one wakes up_

 

_To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Caramia, biggest house off of Red Road_

 

_Mr. Caramia,_

_if you r wonder-ing y this letr is on the back of a wanted poster it is becaus Bercy thot yu would lik it. the farther yu go into the forest the more yu lern about how_ _different_ _it is. i thought that Caesars clubhouse was the only one in the forest and that the wolf gang had a slumber party there. but theres tents? theres_ _peeple_ _people.  and they do not like the town or you that much. or me apparently._

_when they saw Bercy, and they saw the boots famiglia_ _drawing_ _insignia on him, they threw rocks. i feel awful for him. and i feel awful for them too._

_we are waiting in a tent. i can heer them talking. i think they found Soh._

 

_To: Oz Famiglia, Don Caramia_

 

_Hi Caramia!_

_This is Soh!  I understand if the last few letters may have portrayed me in a bad light.  Sorry!  But listen, I swear I didn’t plan for any of this to happen!  I forgot to leave a note (pretty funny, ya?) to Mr. Caesar about how to properly grill his vegetables so he would probably eat them.  I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but Mr. Caesar has a really hard time eating his fruits and veggies.  I try, but it’s not easy y’know?_

_It was supposed to take, at most, an hour to get to his cabin and back.  I’m pretty good at sneaking in and out at this point._

_I didn’t know that Fuka was still awake!  I think she was mostly just curious, if I’d known I would’ve told her!  I’m so sorry!_

_But listen, it’s all ok now! Nobody’s hurt, Caesar isn’t any wiser, and Bercy is ok!  Please don’t tell Don Pashet, (she’s really scary when she’s mad!)  Knight Cabaras already yelled at us plenty.  I feel really bad for Bercy; he’s got a bruise on his face and instead of a kiss from a pretty girl to make it better, Cabaras headbutts him.  Is that a Boots thing?  I thought they’d be more of a ‘kick you in the hiney’ kinda people, but! to each their own!_

 

_Report #2_

_To: Don of Famiglia Boots, the Lady Pashet_

 

_Soh left in the middle of the night with Fuka.  I followed.  Found Fuka.  We got lost it was too dark to see the Town’s tower to find our way back to the traders camp._

_Found different camp.  Numbers of supporters of the wolf gang exceeds reports.  Not just support from the Town Slums, but refugees hiding in the forest._

_Live in tents.  Don’t know if Dr. Robin manages to see all of them.  Pestilence outbreak?_

_Some delivery service in place. They recognize the famiglia insignia (outcasts? there were children as well)_

_Few luxuries.  Found ‘Wanted’ “posters” of Ms. Fuka.  Also saw carvings of her face in the side of several trees.  Caesar wants her why?_

_Cult of Caesar confirmed._

_Bercy_

 

_P.S._

_Lady Pashet,_

_While I was scheduled to be the second guard to return back to the barracks, a lack of foresight in my compatriot Bercy has forced him to return early.  Please excuse my vulgar word choice, but what were you thinking sending him on this mission?  With the Wolf Gang hounding after this stupid (VERY stupid) girl, it would require no less than a battalion to keep her safe.  Or perhaps a cage would be more appropriate._

_I am sure you know what you’re doing, my Lady.  I would personally recommend you send scouts ahead to intercept Ms. Fuka’s letters so word of this little mishap does not reach the ears of the men you so desperately want an alliance with.  I hope I have not overstepped my bounds by adding this postscript to an official report, but I feared that my compatriot may leave it out._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Knight Cabaras_

 

_To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Kyrie, biggest house off of Red Road_

 

_i know you told me not to send you any letters but i had to i miss talking to you and this is the best i will ever get._

_Kyrie what is a cult? i know you cannot write back but i tried your way of figure-ing stuf out and it did not work. you told me to not ask questions unless i had tried to figure out the answer for myself first. but you never told me how to do that!_

_Bercy is be-ing_ _kyet_ _quiet and not talk-ing as much to me or Soh. i think he is mad. i asked the traders if they had any-thing to bandage his poor face but they started showt-ing what they usually say on Sundays. Exotic rugs! Exotic rugs and frivolous trinkets!  it was like they did not heer me. why were they so different from the people in the camp town? is that what it would be called? camp town?_

_Bercy did not even wave goodbye this morn-ing when he went back to Town. i hope he gets home safe. there is still no road and the forest is get-ing bigger. the trees are taller to. i will be sad if i ever look up and can-not see the tower. i never new how safe it made me._

_Soh wants to talk to me. i have to stop writ-ing but i hope i did not bother u to much._

 

**HI ESS ME CAESAR GESS HOO I HAF WIFF ME**

**YOR NIT IZ MEDEOCUR**

**COM FOR HIM FUKA**

**FIT FOR HIM**

**I AM** ~~**RADE** **REEDEE RAEDEE**~~ **READEE**

**U NO WAT I MEEN**


	4. Bercy and Cabaras's Report, and Discussions of a Map

_ To: Don of Famiglia Boots, the Lady Pashet _

_  Surprise attack.  Hostage in Caesar’s headquarters, possibly his cabin.  It’s ugly.  One of few cabins seen in the woods.  Caesar himself was in there with me.  Didn’t tie me up or keep me locked up, instead asked me if I knew how to cook. _

_  Possibly attacked by lackeys to replace missing chef?  Chef might’ve been Soh? _

_  Soh and Ms. Fuka arrived and negotiated my release. _

_  Fuka tried to help me cook and she’s  _ **_really_ ** _ bad at it. _

_  Overheard part of conversation: _

_ “And what’s to stop me from killing you right now?” _

_ “Well, you’ll never get to eat my melon desserts again.” _

_ “Damn the boy.” _

_  I was released and escorted back to the main road by 300 hrs.  Guardsman Straparola on duty.  Escorted to Dr. Robin.  Woke up at 800 hrs and headed home.  Wrote this report at 800 hrs. _

 

_ To: Don Pashet of the Boots famiglia _

_ From: Dr. Robin Hood _

_  Around 3 o’clock this morning your Knight-in-training Bercy came barging into my office, yelling something about protocol.  I think that whatever job you assigned to him might’ve been too much, and the stress addled whatever is left inside that head of his. _

_  He appeared rather sleep deprived and was suffering from a minor concussion.  Whatever he so urgently had to tell you, I’d take with a grain of salt.  While you of the Boots famiglia pride yourselves on your superior senses (indeed, your cat attributes certainly improve your hearing and your reflexes) I still urge you to take better care of your soldiers.  A good knock to the head will still cause disorientation like anyone else. _

_  While Bercy seemed much more aware of his surroundings when he woke up, his single mindedness about “writing a report” worries me.  I suggest talking slowly to him and giving him a less mentally taxing assignment. _

_ Regards, _

_   R. Hood _

 

**_CAESAR WEE R SO SOREE_ **

**_WEE TRID TOO GED THUH LADEE FOOKA_ **

**_AND WEE MESD UP_ **

**_PLEES FOR GIV US!!_ **

 

_ To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Kyrie, biggest house off of Red Road _

_ From: Fuka _

 

_ Mr. Kyrie _

_  did you know that Mr. Caesar cannot read?  it surprised me! it also made me feel a littul good that i could help him read and write!  i think teeching is very hard and i feel like i should say thank you to you and Mr. Caramia and Axel for being so  _ _ pashent _ _ patient with me.  its not easy noing what to exsplain espeshally when to show him my dictionary. _

_  Caesar is scary.  but i also feel like i should thank him to.  after all if it was not for him i would have never met  _ _ you  _ _ you and everyone in Oz! you all are my family and i love what you all have done for me. _

_  how did you teach me things? i keep going back to you telling me something like...dont ask questions you don’t no the answer to.  but that seems so wrong! it makes more sense to ask questions to no more stuff.  Mr. Caramia always smiled whenever i asked questions _

_ ( i am writing this later Mr. Kyrie.  i looked through the dictionary trying to find the right words. it never occurred to me that dictionarys do more than show you how to spell good.  the word i think i was looking for was ‘anticipate’.  your advice was to ANTICIPATE the answers to my questions.  but i did not understand why until i talked to Soh.  he told me you wanted me to put myself in other peoples shoes? to try to think what they would want or how they would feel.) _

_   (Mr. Kyrie sometimes i forget you can be a good person.) _

 

_ To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Caramia, biggest house off of Red Road _

_ From: Fuka _

 

_ Mr. Caramia, _

_  today will be our last day with the tradesmen.  it was a very good idea for us to go with them! but not the best idea i think.  they remind me of dolls in the window shop.  do you remember that place? you and Axel gave me a tour of Oz territory and you thought i would like a toy shop.  the tradesmen remind me of those dolls with the joints? the kind you move in certain ways and have nutcracker mouths.  they are nice enough but very stiff.  and not fun stiff like Axel or Pashet (please do not tell them that) _

_  Soh found us a guide to the forest around the town.  we plan on making a map! it will help us no where we were so we can go where we have not been.  Soh explained it a lot better haha. _

_  i am excited, Mr. Caramia. i feel like this is something i can do. i no you get rid of books you do not read frequently so i might be wrong, but i have only seen the one map of the town? are there any about the world around it? _

_  i get to be an explorer and that is so much fun. _

 

_ To: Scarlet of Grimm Famiglia, Leckermaul Bakery off the blue road _

_ From: Fuka _

 

_ Scarlet i have made a terrible mistake. _

_  i was SO EXCITED to be an explorer but now i think things are work. i suppose i should have known there would be work and effort but i never really got to DO much work living in the Oz house.  i only got to do the laundry and little else. _

_  for the first time i have to work and i do not no exactly where to start. Soh scared me a little bit when i told him we were like explorers because now he is saying we need to draw plants and leafs and trees and asking me questions about math for the map we are making. what does math have to do with maps? a lot apparently. he also asked me questions about if i new how to sew or how to skin animals and i feel...i feel useless.  if Soh  _ _ and Cae  _ _ was not here with me would i be ready? could i do this alone? _

_  but i do not think i am truly alone. i remember so much about what you told me. about hunting and berrys and making food for you and Gretel and Hansel. i wish i understood more about what you said, but now i am thinking about the value of writing all that down. Mr. Caramia loves his books, and i would love to read anything you write Scarlet. _

_  i also hope you and Axel talk, because you both have such a gentle look in your eyes. i will not forget how you talked about the stars and how careful you are about maintaining your sniper rifle. it is important to you and the way you talk shows it. i wonder if the stars will look the same from where i am.  i think that if you were here with me we would have a lot of fun. _

_  i think i feel better now. i am not as worried as before. _

_  this might be the last letters that i can send for a while. after we leave the traders and night Cabaras leaves i do not no how i will get letters to all of you. _

_  i hope you do not forget about me. _

 

_ Report #3 _

_ To: Don of Famiglia Boots, the Lady Pashet _

 

_ My Lady, _

_  I am pleased to report that after the issues of yesterday, today was uneventful!  Soh and Ms. Fuka were quite tired and slept throughout most of the morning and part of the afternoon.  I’ll let you draw your own conclusions as to why, since I found it unbecoming of a knight to ask such personal questions.  Ms. Fuka spent a large amount of her time writing her letters, which I have delivered out of the goodness of my heart.  As instructed, I have left them with some supplies to help them on their journey.  The two spent a great deal of time this evening discussing where they would go next. _

_  They have informed me they plan to leave the protection of Don Caramia’s entourage, to which I did my absolute best to discourage.  While it would prove beneficial to Famiglia Boots if something were to happen to them  _ after  _ they have left our protection, I deemed it too great a risk to whatever heist you could be planning. _

_  I greatly await my next assignment to you, my Lady. _

_ Knight Cabaras _

_ (PS This morning as I was leaving I happened to spy Soh in a tree talking to a squirrel.  I originally wrote this off as an eccentricity but now I worry it might have been something more sinister) _


	5. Cold Night

_ To: Oz Famiglia, Mr. Caramia, biggest house off of Red Road _

_ From: Fuka _

(Written on the back of the letter, in big bold letters,  **_DO NOT SHOOT MESSENGER_ ** _ ) _

 

> _To_ _N, NE, E, SE, and S_ _(_ what do these letters mean?) _of the town is about twelve_ _leagues_ _(_ measure of distance...but how long is a league???) _of dense_ _foliage_ (he means the forest?) _.  When examining the trees, very few had proper climbing branches and instead were long trunked things with most of the branches high above our heads, creating an_ _arbor_ _(_ shady trees fits I guess) _.  The close_ _proximity_ _(_ they mean the same thing!) _of the trees suggest the forest mayhaps have originally been a_ _plantation or grove_ _(_ a garden of trees?  But what is the point of that?) _and years of neglect led to the thick and treacherous Wolf’s Den that it has become.  The_ _underbrush_ _is treacherous (_ he must have tripped over a rabbit hole. it happens to the best of us!) _.  The trees are also tightly crammed together, making it close to impossible for large numbers to travel together and making it easy to get lost.  This may also explain why the leaves themselves are so tall; it’s the only way to guarantee they’ll get any sunlight_ (Do trees need sunlight?) _.  Chances of populations living under such conditions is impractical and currently expanding the town’s borders seem unforeseeable._

_ \-- From scout Floyd Akers, out of the ‘ _ Journals of Exploration’

 

_ Mr. Caramia, _

_  I took more than the dictionary with me, and I am sorry for that.  I know you meant well when you asked Miss Laura Bancroft to tutor me but I have a confession (can I give you confessions? or is that just at the church? if I can only confess to the church can you please tell them this for me?) _

_  I slept threw most of her teachings. I think that hurt her feelings but she never stoped talking! I took the books with me though and now I wish I had pay-d better attention.  I copied above one bit that seem-d interesting. _

_  You see I had a picture book back in the manor that told the story of “evergreen trees”.  these big and full trees with branches so low they touched the ground.  it told the story of a little sparrow looking for a warm place before winter and all the trees except the evergreen gave it  _ _ refuge _ _ (I really like this word. it feels warm and reminds me of you and Mr. Kyrie when you found me).  the wind heard about how mean the other trees were and blew all their leaves off to make them naked and ugly. except the evergreen. _

_  I do not think I have ever seen an evergreen except in that book. and I suppose if no one has gone passed the town’s borders no one else has either.  and the tradesmen are long gone but I do not think they would know either. _

_  so who wrote the book? _

 

_ To: Mr. Kyrie, _

_  We left the tradesmen soon after Cabaras left this morning.  I tried to think how they get to their own town with their horses and their wagons but my head hurt and I stop-d.  Perhaps they do not? do they get lost and just stay in one place? but that could not work because they have new stuff every week.  and they have brands for each section they can trade with so the could not possibly be Caesar’s people right? _

_  I guess they could.  do the traders get special brands? Soh said it was not practical for them to have ALL the brands so they got the kind that wiped off. is that true? _

 

_ To: Axel _

_  It start-d to rain this morning.  I think this is the first time I have seen the sky overcast.  I thought that because it was summer it might stay warm like a bath.  Axel it is really REALLY cold.  Have you try-d to carry three oriental blankets and ALL of Caramias supplys?  when they get wet they get heavy. like really heavy. Soh and I had to hoist them onto our shoulders and go threw the trees. _

_  we are staying in one of Caesar’s houses, he called it a safe house.  I am glad he feels safe here. _

_  i feel bad tho. it is a very small house with one room and a fire pit and there’s people in tents and sleep-ing in the trees.  i wish we could all stay warm together but it is not even that warm in here. _

_  we are try-ing to dry the blankets first. then Caesar is going to have to make some food.  Soh wanted to but he cannot without any tools (pots pans spatulas). Caesar groaned for 122 seconds then called Soh useless without even catch-ing his breath! _

(written on the back of the page)

_  Axel Caesar is a disaster cook. _

_  i think he is not that bad but he keeps get-ing bore-d and walk-ing away from the pit.  i think he likes make-ing things but gets too frustrate-d.  Soh keeps him focus-d. _

_  the food tastes bad. Soh says its be cause its just meat.  also that it was not cook-d all the way thanks to Caesar. _

_  i miss Mr. Caramias food.  remember when he made french toast with ginger instead of cinnamon? i thought it still tasted good. i miss eat-ing with you all even Mr. Kyries complaining. he still always finished it and would get huffy if he did not get seconds. OH _

_  Axel i remembered something! we would eat blackberrys or raspberrys with our toast! Scarlet told me they grow on bushes and show-d me once what they look-d like. we passed them before we got here! _

_  they get stuck in the teeth and made our teeth and fingers black but they never taste-d so good. i am write-ing this after we ate so i am sorry for the smudges. _

_  when i come back lets have a big breakfast together. _

 

_ To: Dr. Robin in the hood, center of town with the red and white bar _

_ From: Wolf  _

_ ( _ written on the back of the envelope in bold letters  **PLEASE DO NOT KILL** )

 

_ need: _

_  bandages (lots) _

_  4 big knifes _

_  1 saw  _

_  12 refill soothing salve _

_  12 refill katar (???) syrup _

_  5 bags of lozenges _

 

_  mortar jars  _

_  grinding bowls  _

_  pile tiles _

_  bullet taker out-er thing _

_  servical die later _

_  mouth gag _

_  hurts compass _

 

_ (dr. hood this is fuka write-ing this be cause Caesar cannot. he says his people need a doctor and be cause theres only one of you so he wants you to give them the tools instead. we have no idea what tools you use since i only visit-d you a few times but i add-d a few things myself. _

_ Caesar seems to trust you and likes you. i know i like you so i think that its really amazing Caesar likes you to!) _

_ (also could you bring the attached letters to the Oz famiglia?) _

  
  


_ To: Oz Famiglia, biggest house off of Red Road _

_ From: Fuka _

 

_ Axel, _

_  i wish i sent this with the other letters yesterday i do not no how to send this to you. but i find i like write-ing. _

_  last night was awful. it was so cold and kept rain-ing. what do you all do when it rains? do you still go on patrols? probably. your very responsible. how do you all stay warm? you show-d me the fireplace but i cannot imagine how you use it. please do not tell Mr. Kyrie that i am not think-ing. how does he do that? think all the time. _

_  do you all share a blanket and talk? what do you all talk about? no one could talk to me last night. Soh and Caesar must be use-d to this. thats a sad thought. _

_  i kept think-ing about what you all had to eat today. it was probably delicious. i snuck out of the blanket and ate the left overs. they were cold and hard but it was something to do. my toes are still cold and my socks are still wet. Caesar call-d me stupid for not drying my socks. he said people need to cut off there toes if they get blue _

_  i ate black berrys and they made my face and fingers blue will they make my toes blue? Caesar is a jerk and he laugh-d a lot. _

_  i still do not no how Soh made him come with us. its not sunday i think but he has not try-d to kill me. i am glad. when he wakes up maybe i will ask him why he wants to kill me. _

_  that was some thing i thought about a lot last night. Caesar was look-ing for me. he has to no who i was right? _

_  i thought about you all a lot last night. i hope you have not forgotten me. _

_ ( _ written on the back of the page)

_ Axel!  is it true girls are afraid of animals? Soh said ‘city girls’ are scared of small things like snakes and bugs and mice and a lot of other things. do other girls just hate animals? thats sad. _

_ Caesar said ‘his girls’ (he is not a daddy he gets mad if you ask) cant be scare-d of nothing cause they cant afford to be scare-d of things they see every day. _

_ birds and snakes and mice use-d to sneak into my room a lot at the manor. probably be cause it use-d to be a garden-ing shed but i did not no i was suppose-d to be scare-d? i would just take them out or leave them be. i just shook out my clothes and if they did not get into my shoes or my plants they were fine. _

_ maybe they are glad i left. _

_ maybe i was one of Caesars girls? i hope not. _


End file.
